Andrew "Frosty" Harrison
Name Andrew "Frosty" Harrison is a U.S.C.M. stationed aboard the spaceship USS Verloc. He is the main character for the marines in the Aliens v Predator 2 campaigns on LV1201. Harrison's gameplay starts in the level Unwelcome Guests, starting by appoarching 'POC' (Primary Operations Complex) his mission is to locate the complex without killing other marines, locate the security station activating the automatic defenses and find Sergeant Hall who's team had been attacked by aliens. Characteristics Reference stats table. Appearance Appearances in the following maps; Unwelcome Guests Collateral Damage Betrayal A Long Detour Price of Admission Loose Ends Savior Assistance Assisted by Tomiko a researcher and Major McCain a team leader. Interactions In January 2231, on board the USS Verloc is a small contingent of Colonial Marines sent to LV1201. Primary Operations Complex one of the main Weyland-Yutani facilities on the LV1201 hasn't been heard from in six weeks, and a group of Marines are sent to rescue survivors and secure the facility until the 6th Battalion arrives. Two dropships are deployed to the Primary Operations Complex (POC), but they are separated by hurricane winds and one is damaged, and they are forced to take a passage route to one of the abandoned landing beacons far away from the POC. It falls to Harrison to restore power and activate the landing beacon. When he tries to restore the local security grid, he awakens the Xenomorphs that had lain dormant following their conquest of the POC. Most of the Marines are able to evacuate, but Sergeant Hall is captured by the Aliens. Harrison tracks her to a part of the POC which has been converted into a Hive, but he finds that Hall has been impregnated with a Chestburster. She dies as Harrison finds her, and Harrison shoots her in the chest to prevent the chest burster from escaping. Marines then attempt to reach the Pods via the tunnel network connecting them to the POC. Harrison is sent ahead to deactivate tunnel security so the Marine APCs can proceed through. In the process, he accidentally cuts the security to the Pods themselves, which causes another breakout in which some of the Iron Bears are killed, but the team manages to go through the tunnels and arrive to the Pods. When the Marines reach the Pods, Eisenberg and Rykov inform them of the security breach and claim that three archaeological teams have been stranded within a massive nearby Hive. Major McCain volunteers to rescue the teams in the POC, but the rescue mission is actually part of an elaborate plot by Rykov and Eisenberg to kill the Marines themselves. After some convincing, McCain also manages to convince Rykov to allow Harrison inside the Pod to download the communication system data for the Verloc so they would be allowed to establish a communication link with the POC and the Verloc, which would allows the Marines to collect intel about the POC and to be informed about the station's condition. As Harrison tries to establish a communication link with the POC and the Verloc, he receives an anonymous message that the archaeological teams are already dead and that his former Marines are led to their deaths, but the message is cut out before he could hear the rest. Major Dunya arrives to the scene, informing him that they need him in another facility, but then knocks him out and throws him in a prison cell within the Pods, used to hold convict laborers, and Major McCain is told that Harrison was killed in a confrontation with an escaped convict. Harrison escapes, and during his flight he kills an escaped Predalien and unknowingly releases a captive Predator (who is none other than the main Predator character). Later, Harrison is contacted by a mysterious person. He instructs him to collect a data disk hidden in one of the labs in exchange for help returning to his team. He reluctantly complies. As Harrison reaches the Pod's lowest levels, he sees the Predator has escaped rather dramatically. Harrison picks up new gear and kills Rykov's right hand man Ivan and two Iron Bears before taking out another mercenary in an Exosuit, a bipedal armored combat suit. He finally escapes the Pods. As Harrison returns to the POC to find White Team, who had been stationed behind, he learns that the mysterious person who contacted him is Tomiko, an assemblyman's daughter, as the voice scrambler became defective, who signed up for an internship on LV1201 to find out what had happened to her brother, who she suspects was murdered. The data disk contains records of all the illegal activities taking place on the planet, which Tomiko wants to present to her father in an attempt to hold Weyland-Yutani accountable for its crimes. Harrison finds several members of White Team, but they are all killed by Xenomorphs and Predators before Harrison can activate the landing beacon for an incoming dropship. Harrison manages to kill a Predator himself before reaching the dropship. Tomiko transmits the coordinates of an old entry site to the Hive, and Harrison, now in his own Exosuit, proceeds after his fellow Marines whom Rykov has stranded. Along the way, he must clear an infestation from some ancient extraterrestrial technology. His Exosuit is damaged during a fall, and he must proceed the rest of the way on foot. He locates his team in a massive chamber where the fossilized remains of a Jockey (Engineer) reside. A Xenomorph Queen attacks the squad, but Harrison is able to repel the Queen so that he and the rest of the Marines can escape via dropship. The Queen tries to stop them, but the dropship bombards her with missiles, killing her. As the dropship puts distance between itself and the Hive, Tomiko overloads the fusion reactors in the Pods, destroying them and (apparently) killing herself. When the Marines return to the USS Verloc, Major McCain recommends abandoning any further rescue or salvage attempts on LV1201. Continuity The three story lines in Aliens versus Predator 2 intersect each other. The events of each storyline trigger events in the others. Harrison also interacts with Major Dunya in his level Betrayal were she arrests him, Prince is a predator which appears in one level with further predators appearing in Betrayal and Price of Admission which he kills, a Predalien also appear in the level Betrayal which was the creature that was roaming around the Forward Observation Pods and killed by Harrison. Harrison is helped by Major McCain with missions in his levels. In multiplayer Harrison is available as a playable character for the marines as a Specialist. Timeline The events of the game are set fifty years after the events of the film Alien 3. The story for 'Primal Hunt' begins five hundred years before the events of Aliens versus Predator 2 (video game). See also LV1201 USS Verloc Major Dunya Exosuit References Citations Alien Queen Aliens v Predator 2 (video game) Footnotes category:marines Category:Aliens v Predator 2 Category:Info